Educational materials/Arabic
(For other languages, see above link) Audio/Video *Video: Surviving the Cold & Flu Season (Healthy Roads Media) *Audio: ECHO Phone Influenza Information (1-888-883-8831; toll-free in U.S.) (Emergency & Community Health Outreach) *Audio: Children's song about avian flu (UNICEF) *Audio: Radio Feature: Handling Poultry (UNICEF) *Audio: Avian Flu Mini Drama, Episode 24 (UNICEF) *Audio: Avian Flu Mini Drama, Episode 15 (UNICEF) *Video: Handling Poultry & Reporting Dead Birds (UNICEF) Influenza Brochures & Fact Sheets Swine Flu, Pandemic Flu & Seasonal Flu *Pandemic Flu Planning Checklist for Individuals & Families (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Swine Flu Questions & Answers (Chicago Department of Public Health) *Swine Flu: What New Yorkers Need to Know (New York City Department of Health) *Pandemic Flu Brochure (Los Angeles County Department of Public Health) *Comic Book: No Ordinary Flu (Public Health - Seattle & King County) *Pandemic Influenza (U.S. Army Center for Health Promotion & Preventive Medicine) *Pandemic Flu: What it is & How to Prepare (Health Information Translations) *Home Care for Pandemic Flu (Health Information Translations) *Isolation & Quarantine: A Fact Sheet For the Public (North Dakota Health Alert Network) *Pandemic Flu: How does it differ from seasonal flu? (North Dakota Health Alert Network) *Pandemic Influenza (North Dakota Health Alert Network) *Pandemic Influenza: How You Can Be Prepared (North Dakota Health Alert Network) *What Is Influenza? (New South Wales Multicultural Health Communication Service) *Influenza: Are You At Risk? (New South Wales Multicultural Health Communication Service) *Is It the Flu? Or Just A Bad Cold? (New South Wales Multicultural Health Communication Service) *Getting Ready For a Flu Pandemic (New Zealand Ministry of Health) *Pandemic Influenza (Fairfax County Health Department) *Pandemic Flu (Ontario Ministry of Health & Long-Term Care) *Pandemic Flu: Important Information for You & Your Family (National Assembly of Wales) *Pandemic Influenza (Fairfax County Health Department) *Pandemic Flu (Ontario Ministry of Health & Long-Term Care) *Pandemic Flu: Important Information for You & Your Family (National Assembly of Wales) *Pandemic Flu Brochure (Netherlands Ministry of Health, Welfare & Sport) *Common Respiratory Infections (Bronchitis, Influenza, Pneumonia (U.S. Committee for Refugees & Immigrants) Avian Flu *Avian Influenza (U.S. Army Center for Health Promotion & Preventive Medicine) *Avian Influenza (Bird Flu) (North Dakota Health Alert Network) *Avian Influenza (World Health Organization) *Avian Flu (National Assembly of Wales) *Bird Flu (Australia Department of Health & Ageing) *Avian Influenza Factsheet 1 (UNICEF) *Avian Influenza Fact Sheet 2 (UNICEF) *Avian Influenza Leaflet for Households (UNICEF) *Preventing Bird Flu Transmission (UNICEF) *Handling Human Cases (UNICEF) *Avian Flu School Kit (UNICEF) *Avian Flu Storybook (UNICEF) *Avian Flu Sudoko Game (UNICEF) *Poster: Handwashing (UNICEF) *Poster: Preventing Avian Influenza 2 (UNICEF) *Poster: Egyptian School Program Poster (UNICEF) *Poster: Egyptian School Program Poster 2 (UNICEF) *Poster: Don't Touch (UNICEF) *Poster: Handling poultry (UNICEF) *Poster: At School (UNICEF) *Poster: At Home (UNICEF) *Poster: Report (UNICEF) *Avian Influenza Flip Chart (UNICEF) *Plastic card (UNICEF) Hygiene *Vaccination Is Not the Only Way To Help Prevent the Flu (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Fight Germs, Stay Healthy (U.S. Army Center for Health Promotion & Preventive Medicine) *Stop the Spread of Flu Germs (New Zealand Ministry of Health) *Brochure: Cover Your Cough (New York City Department of Health) *Poster: Cover Your Cough (For health care settings) (New York City Department of Health) Vaccine Information *Who Should Get A Flu Vaccination? (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Inactivated Influenza Vaccine (Immunization Action Coalition) *Live, Intranasal Influenza Vaccine (Immunization Action Coalition) Educational materials Educational materials Educational materials